A la vie, à la mort
by Flofloc
Summary: Hm... L'amour est plus fort que tout on pourrait dire ça... Enfin lisez, je suis nulle en résumé moi xD


**Base :** D. gray-man

**Titre :** A la vie, à la mort...

**Auteur :** Flofloc

**Disclaimer :** Miharu est mon personnage, mais Allen et Kanda appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Couple :** Yullen, comme vous avez dû le devinez.

**Note :** C'est ma première fic, j'avais rêvé de ça donc j'ai voulu le publier, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

**- **Dégage tu me saoules, Moyashi !

- Je te déteste, espèce de crétin !

Miharu soupira, cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'ils se criaient dessus, même si elle s'amusait à compter, ça l'attristait qu'ils se s'entendaient pas comme de bons copains. Elle se leva et se mit entre eux et leur dit :

- On est en plein milieu du cours, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, Allen, Kanda !

Kanda soupira, Allen de même et le professeur reprit son cours. Miharu pensa que quand on est des lycéens, on ne se chamaille pas pour juste deux, trois trucs insignifiants. Mais quand pourront-ils sympathiser ? Jamais sûrement, Kanda casserait tout, avec son caractère c'est certain. La sonnerie rompit ses pensées, Kanda se leva, rangea ses affaires et partit avec ses ondes négatives, du côté à Allen, il fixait son cahier, les pensées ailleurs...

- Ca va Allen ?

Il redressa la tête et vit une petite Miharu attristée.

- Oh, euh... Oui ça va.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'affliger tant de souffrances à cause de ça, Kanda a un mauvais caractère mais dans le fond il doit bien t'aimer, et puis il est tout le temps comme ça avec les autres alors ne t'en fais pas !

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire, puis Allen rangea ses affaires et lui répondit :

- Oui mais... Avec les autres ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait exprès de me dire des choses méchantes.

- Encore une bonne raison de ne pas t'en faire ! Il doit sûrement bien t'aimer mais il essaye de cacher ses sentiments !

- Peut-être... Merci Miharu de me réconforter.

- Je suis là pour ça ! Si tu as besoin de moi, tu me téléphones ! De toute façon tu as mon numéro n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bon je vais devoir y aller, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire chez moi.

- C'est dur de se débrouillé tout seul...

- Un peu mais ça va, je suis très débrouillard même si on ne dirait pas.

Elle souria et le prit dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il était triste d'avoir perdu son père adoptif et de se retrouver tout seul chez lui, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour lui mais quand elle le voyait, elle le consolait comme une mère consolant son fils. Elle l'aimait, pas en amour mais en amitié, elle priait chaque soir pour son bonheur et pour qu'il ne perd pas son magnifique sourire. Elle le lacha et le vit partir, à son tour elle rangea ses affaires, il n'y avait plus personne dans la classe et c'est comme ça que l'on remarque que tout le monde adorent les cours, les profs, les devoirs et tout ce qui s'en suit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Allen traversant la cour à toute allure pour retourner chez lui, elle prit son sac et sortit de l'école.

- Aah, aah...

Allen était essouflé mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche de retourner chez lui, quelqu'un l'attendait... Il ouvrit la grille, traversa sa petite cour, sortit ses clés et ouvrit sa porte. Il n'y avait personne, tout était éteint... Tiens ? C'est bizarre... Il posa son sac, enleva ses chaussures, et examina le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine... Toujours personne... Il monta alors en haut, peut-être que dans sa chambre, il le trouverait ? Il passa sa tête, ah ! Il était là, assit, son coude posé sur le bureau et sa main soutenait sa tête.

- Tu ne m'as pas trop attendu ? Désolé, j'ai dû parler avec Miharu.

Il tourna sa tête vers le petit argenté un peu caché derrière la porte, il soupira :

- Elle s'inquiète encore pour toi ?

- C'est de ta faute je te ferais dire ! Tu pourrais être moins méchant avec moi ! J'aimerais bien lui dire que l'on fait la comédie mais comme tu es si fier, tu n'aimerais pas que des rumeurs viennent casser ta belle image... J'me sens mal pour elle...

- On n'y peut rien si elle est naïve.

Allen fronca les sourcils.

- Arrête de tenir de tels propos sur elle !

Il se leva, prit Allen par le poignet et le jetta sur le lit.

- Aïe...

Il se mit sur lui et s'approcha de son visage en le fixant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! C'est une amie précieuse pour moi et toi tu ne fais que la juger ! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible !

- C'est peut-être possible...

Il l'embrassa et lui tint ses poignet d'une main pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. De l'autre main, il lui enleva sa chemise et lui caressa son torse. Allen protesta :

- Non Yû ! On l'a déjà fait hier, on ne va pas recommencer !

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant mais Allen, refusant de se soumettre, lui mordu la langue, il sentit le sang de Kanda envahir sa bouche.

- Ne pense pas que tu peux m'arrêter en me faisant ça, Allen.

Il repénétra sa langue dans la bouche d'Allen qui fut surpris de constater que le sang de Kanda déborda et vint couler le long de sa joue. Kanda faisait-il une hémorragie ? Allen se sentait mal pour lui, il n'aimait pas le goût de fer remplir sa bouche, surtout que ce sang appartenait à celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il l'avait mordu trop fort, il le savait, il voulait s'excuser mais Kanda ne lui laissait même pas un moment pour parler. Il se libéra les mains et repoussa gentiment Kanda afin de pouvoir parler.

- Excuse-moi Yû, je ne voulais vraiment pas...

Kanda lui lécha les lèvres, de manière a lui dire "je m'en fiche de tes excuses, je te veux et je t'aurais". Ils firent l'amour, ou plutôt Allen se fit violer mais peut-on appellé ça violer ? Il ne voulait pas certes, mais il s'était laissé faire.

Kanda était allongé sur le lit, Allen posa sa tête sur son torse, il le faisait toujours, il aimait entendre son coeur battre, ça l'appaisait. Une sonnerie troubla le silence de la pièce, ce qui le fit sursauter, c'était la sonnerie de son portable, où était son portable ? Ah ! Il le trouva et le prit rapidement, c'était Miharu, il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Ah, Allen, c'est Miharu...

Allen sentit que Miharu essayait d'étouffer ses pleurs en essayant de parler joyeusement

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- ...

- Miharu ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ma mère est morte...

Le coeur d'Allen se serra, perdre quelqu'un est vraiment horrible, il le savait, il avait perdu Mana et savait ce que pouvait ressentir Miharu en ce moment, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait appellé ? Parce qu'il pouvait réussir à la consoler ?

- Toute mes condoléances Miharu...

- Oui... Merci...

- Mais, ne pleure pas ! Ta mère doit veiller sur toi et je suis sûre qu'elle n'aimerait pas te voir triste ainsi

- Oui mais... Je ne la reverrais plus...

- Si ! Dans tes souvenirs, son visage est ancré dans ton coeur, repense à tout les souvenirs que tu as eu avec elle, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour Mana, la perte de quelqu'un est difficile mais si tu ne penses pas à sa mort, si tu te dis que ta mère vit toujours dans ton coeur, alors tu peux surmonter ta douleur !

- Merci Allen, j'avais besoin que l'on me dise ça, tu as raison, elle m'a tant donné... Je ne devrais pas m'attrister puisqu'elle vit toujours en moi. Merci beaucoup Allen et désolé de t'avoir dérangé à une heure aussi tardive.

La voix de Miharu semblait appaisée, un chagrin ne s'arrête pas en quelques minutes, mais peut diminuer jusqu'à s'éteindre complétement, peut-être lui faudra-t-il des jours voire des semaines pour qu'elle s'en remette mais Allen avait toujours réussi à appaiser les coeurs des autres, et Miharu n'était pas une exception.

- Ce n'est rien, tu ne m'as pas dérangé, j'espère en tout cas que tu vas mieux.

- Oui, c'est bon, je vais aller dormir, à demain !

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha, posa son portable sur sa table de chevet et se blottit entre les bras de Kanda.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- La mère de Miharu est morte.

- Ah...

Allen s'accrocha à Kanda et se serra fortement contre lui.

- Dit Yû...

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Kanda fut fauché par une voiture. Il avait sauvé Allen qui se précipita sur lui les joues inondées de larmes.

- Kanda ! Hey Kanda ! Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !

- Ca va... Je suis pas sourd idiot...

- Idiot toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de...

Kanda caressa la joue de son bien-aimé en lui souriant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas survivre, il avait perdu déjà trop de sang.

- Embrasse-moi, Allen.

Allen lui obéissa, ce fut la première fois qu'il embrassait Kanda, normalement c'était toujours le contraire. Allen l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il le put jusqu'à temps qu'il sentit le dernier souffle de vie de Kanda s'éteindre, il se redressa.

- Kanda ? Kanda ? Arrête, c'est pas marrant, réponds-moi ! Kanda !! Yû j't'en supplie !! Ne m'abandonnes pas ! Tu me l'avais promis non ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner !! Tu l'avais promis !!! Ouvre les yeux !

Allen s'écroula sur Kanda, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'il aime le quitte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien fait au bon dieu pour être aussi maudit ?

- J't'en supplie Yû... Réponds-moi...

Miharu qui passait par là fut attiré par la foule et vit avec horreur Kanda, inerte, et Allen pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle courut immédiatement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amants mais jouait la naïve. Elle pleura avec Allen, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le consoler, elle savait qu'Allen pouvait consoler les autres mais c'était impossible qu'il se console lui-même, surtout après la mort des personnes qu'il lui était chère. Elle le savait. On entendit l'alarme de l'ambulance, mais c'était déjà trop tard... Allen sortit des bras de Miharu et posa sa tête sur le torse de Kanda, il n'entendait plus son coeur, ce coeur qui l'appaisait, il ne l'entendrait plus. Il fouilla dans les poches de Kanda sous les yeux attentifs de Miharu, il en sortit un couteau, Kanda avait toujours l'habitude de se balader avec son couteau préféré et Allen connaissait tout ça. Miharu compris immédiatement le message, elle baissa la tête. Allen se transperca le coeur avec le couteau, la foule hurla et les ambulanciers voulurent sauver le pauvre Allen. Miharu s'interposa :

- C'est son choix ! Vous ne pouvez pas le sauver, et même si vous y arrivez, il perdra son sourire et n'aura plus l'envie de vivre, vous ne ferez qu'augmenter sa douleur ! Il a déjà tout perdu ! Alors laissez-le !

Ses larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, Allen ne pouvait pas être sauvé, Miharu l'accepta, elle savait que là-bas il serait plus heureux et qu'il retrouverait son bien-aimé.

- Merci... Miharu.

Elle souria à Allen qui s'allongea à côté de Kanda en attendant la mort, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il avait mal mais il était heureux, il allait rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

- Allen ! Je ne me suiciderai pas ! Je resterai avec ma famille, je rencontrerai un beau gosse et je me marierai avec lui, j'aurai deux enfants, j'aurai une vie géniale et je mourrai d'une mort naturelle. Je vous rejoindrai un jour ou l'autre alors profitez de tout votre temps avant que j'arrive foutre la merde d'accord ?!

Allen souria et hocha la tête

- Oui, au revoir Miharu.

- Au revoir Allen, ne m'oublies pas ou alors je te truciderais quand je te verais !

Puis Allen mourut, le sourire aux lèvres. Miharu s'effondra, leva les yeux au ciel et souria.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu Allen, nous nous reverrons un jour.

Allen ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé en dessous d'un cerisier perdant ses pétales.

- Finalement, on ne s'est pas quittés longtemps.

Allen tourna la tête vers la personne qui lui avait parlé, il souria.

- Tu vas devoir encore me supporté encore longtemps, Yû.

Ils s'enlacèrent, Allen sentit le coeur de Kanda battre à nouveau, il se serra fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime Yû...

- Je t'aime aussi, Allen...

**The End **

* * *

Vous avez aimer ? Reviews please D 


End file.
